1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal beverage container that is suitable for heating by induction heating and dispensing from a vending machine having an insulating label and snap-on ends that serve as a barrier to the heat radiating from the liquid and the container, thereby protecting the user from being scalded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical conventional vending machines serving beverages in containers or cans have columns for storing beverage containers and chutes for delivering cans to an exit area of the machine. Vending machine beverages, including coffees, teas and hot chocolate, for example, that are to be served hot are advantageously stored at room temperature or below to preserve the flavor of such beverages. Such beverages must be heated prior to dispensing. The heating can be accomplished in a suitable manner in the vending machine. The heating may be done by induction or magnetic heating upon an order given by the purchaser by making a selection of a beverage and payment.
A need exists for a metal beverage container that is suitable for induction heating and for dispensing by a vending machine the resulting hot beverage. A need also exists for a beverage container that protects the purchaser from scalding his fingers and/or lips. In addition, a need exists for a container that reduces or prevents spillage of the hot beverage.